Warriors Dawn of a New Clan
by RosalindaBlake
Summary: This is a fanfict i am making about how 3 people and a forbidden love between two brought 2 clans together. I added cats i made up ok? I DONT know how to speak cat so i will use some natural human things as she walked or he said ect. Nothing MAJOR! R&R!
1. Prologue

Warriors

Dawn of a new Clan

(This is a Fanfiction for Warriors. It is about forbidden love and how three cats brought together 2 clans. I have 2 new cats to introduce, I made them up, JasmineFlower and LionFang.)

Prologue

I laid my head on the nice warm rock starting to fall asleep….

"Jasminekit!" I heard my mother call.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Come quickly! It's your Apprentice Ceremony!"

"Already!" I asked confused running outside. And as she said the whole of Thunderclan was here. I heard the beginning of the ceremony starting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock" I heard Firestar reciting "For a clan meeting. Jasmine Kit."

I walked up on the Highrock

He continued "This is a proud day for Thunderclan by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong." He looked at me "Jasminekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be called by the name Jasminepaw." He looked at TigerClaw "TigerClaw you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Jasminepaw's mentor I know you will pass your strength and wisdom and teach her the skills required to be a Thunderclan warrior." TigerClaw walked over to me and we touched our noses

"Jasminepaw! Jasminepaw!" I heard the whole clan chanting my name. I was no longer a kit I was an apprentice.

That night I snuck off into the woods at the usual place. There I found Tawneykit my sister waiting there. We had been separated by birth when my mother betrayed Shadowclan for Thunderclan. Everyday we broke the rules of our clan leaders by sneaking off and meeting up.

"Well it took you long enough!" she growled

"Sorry" I purred sadly but then I grew happy "I was just at my apprentice ceremony! I am now Jasminepaw."

"Really?" she asked excited "Me too!"

I examined her White coat of fur covered with spots of Black and brown. Then I looked her in the eye. I saw she was lying!

"So you just turned into Tawneypaw!" I said then hitting her with my tail.

"Ow what was that for!" she growled

"You said you waited all day! Liar!"

"Ok so I only said that to make you feel bad. Sorry."

"Its ok" I said "So did you make carefully sure that nobody followed you?" I asked

"Yes absolutely" she answered.

"I don't think so." I said listening I heard paw steps and crunching leaves "My Thunderclan instincts are telling me there is someone here!" I hissed through my teeth. I hid behind a rock as Someone Called my sisters name.

"What are you doing here?" the strange unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh its just you LionFang I thought it was another clan cat ready to attack." She lied

"Ha!" he laughed "You probably could take them on." He punched her in the shoulder "I will meet you back at camp" he said. As I heard him go back into the forest or woods I cant remember where we are right now my instincts are taking over. I sneaked to the forest but then he saw me.

"AH HA! Thunderclan cat! I thought my instincts told me something." He stared at me with his big green eyes. As I looked at him I examined his Ginger coat of fur and his patches of Black. He was the most handsome cat I had ever met. He came over to me and kept staring into my eyes. I never wanted this moment to end

(Hope you liked it I know short right. PS I don't know how to say she purred or he growled so I don't really care this site is just for fun you know.)


	2. Chapter one The desicion

**Warriors**

**Dawn of a New Clan**

**(Back!)**

Chapter one

**The decision**

"Hello." He said in a strangled voice.

"Hello." I answered a little shaken. I couldn't feel my knees anymore.

"What are you doing with my friend Thunderclan trash." He said now harsh

"Thunderclan trash!" I growled angrily "Shadowclan might be the clan I was born in but I grew up in Thunderclan!" I bared my teeth.

"You may have been born in Shadowclan but your mother was an ingrate! She left the place she belonged for a stupid Thunderclan life!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother in that way!" I growled lunging at him. He then pinned me to the ground and I belly racked him. He jumped up in pain and held his stomach. Then from behind I back kicked him. He landed on the ground my Thunderclan instincts were telling me to finish him off but it was something in his eyes. I lent down to help him up but the only thing he did was pull me down and springed back up onto his feet. I then springed up too and he did a leap and hold move I fell to the ground not being able to get up.

"STOP!" I heard a huge muscular male voice yell. {Gasp!} it was Tiger claw. I jumped to my feet even though my body protested.

"A fight between apprentices from different clans shall NOT be allowed! Jasminepaw You know better than this! You should be ashamed."

"But master I!" I started but he wouldn't let me continue.

"GO TO YOUR DEN!" he growled angrily.

"Yes master." I said hanging my head down in respect. I crawled to my apprentice den and met my fellow apprentices.

"So new comer. Whats your name?" asked a male apprentice I have never met before.

"Jasminepaw and you?"

"I am Shadowpaw."

"Nice name." I said

"Hello." I heard a she-cats voice from behind me "I am Dawnpaw."

"Hello. I am Jasminepaw."

"And I am Gingerpaw" she said

"Oh and what am I a wall" asked a male cat behind her.

"I was just getting to you." She said annoyed "This is my brother Darkpaw."

"Hey." I said

After that I went to sleep.

That morning I woke up to find a million faces staring at me.

"What is wrong?" I asked Shadowpaw.

"We aren't why but Firestar wants you to see him immediately." He said

My heart sank "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked frightened that the Shadowclan cat had told his leader. And then his leader complained to my clan leader?

"He just came at sunhigh. Now it is only 5 past sunhigh."

I got quickly presentable. I ran to Firestar quickly and made it to his Leader Den.

"Jasminepaw." He said his face composed.

"I am so sorry I was late Firestar nobody woke me up" I apologized.

"Jasminepaw, are you completely loyal to Thunderclan?" he asked.

"Yes of course Firestar."

"Then why have you betrayed us by sneaking around and meeting shadow clan apprentices!" He growled angrily.

"But Firestar she is my sister." I objected

"I don't care. The Clan Code is clear. You can never see your sister again." He growled

"I cannot follow that rule Firestar." I growled

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" he growled the loudest ever.

"NO HOW DARE YOU!" I growled I didn't care if I would get kicked out of the clan "Separating sisters just because they are from different clans! If I cant see my sister I will just leave the clan because I don't take orders. I give them." I ran out of the tent and went to my tent.

"Jasminepaw! Where are you going?" asked Gingerpaw.

"I am leaving the clan." I answered

"You cant! What clan are you going to!" asked Darkpaw.

"I am not going to ANY clan" I replied

"What you're going to be a loner?" he asked

"Probably" I answered

"Well your not going to be a lone loner." Said Shadowpaw.

"Yeah we are coming with you." Agreed Gingerpaw.

"No your not" I objected "I don't have any choice you guys do."

"Actually we also have family members in other clans" said Darkpaw

"What?" I asked

"When your mother left our mothers also did our fathers stayed behind. Only my mother took both of us." Said Gingerpaw

"DO you want to see your families again?" I asked

"Yes" they answered.

"Well come on then."

"You are going to need a warrior to teach you the basics." Said TigerClaw.

"And A medicine cat" said his mate coming up to us.

"Lets make a new clan."


End file.
